


200. Riddles in the dark

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [36]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background post-Finn/Raven, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Anya has a secret, and Raven won't rest until she finds out what it is. It's not fair if Anya can avoid answering when they're laying 'truth or truth' after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Get this. Get this, get this. I was in love with Finn for- for so many years. Most of my life. Ever since I was a little kid, can you imagine?" Raven waved her glass violently—if she hadn't already emptied it most of the content would be on the floor. "I think I'm still a little bit in love with him to be honest. I think I always will... God, that's depressing," she added with a snort after a short pause. 

Anya nodded solemnly. "I can't imagine being in love with someone, much less that long. That sucks."

"Yeah it does," Raven agreed and tried to drink from her glass, belatedly noticing that it was empty. As she filled it up again she pointed at Anya with the bottle. Somehow she managed to not spill anything. "Okay, your turn, sour puss. Truth or truth?"

"This is such a ridiculous game," Anya muttered darkly. She downed the last of the alcohol in her glass, then nodded. "Go ahead. Truth."

"Why do you dislike the Anastasia movie? And the musical? Anything to do with her, actually. Why?" Raven smiled innocently, but Anya saw through it and glared. 

"Because it's a freaking stupid character. Can we move on now?"

"Ohoho, no way, missy. If you think I didn't notice how that's so false—" Raven held out her arms to show how exactly how false it was, "—then you don't know me at all. Spill, sugar beans."

Anya grumbled, then muttered something under her breath. It was too quiet to hear, so Raven told her to say it again. "It's my name, okay? Got it? It's my freaking stupid, weird-ass name."

Raven blinked and held up a hand. "I need a second. Your name's not actually Anya? It's you're really not kidding me? It's Anastasia?"

Anya glowered. It was all the answer Raven needed, and she burst out laughing. Muttering Anya took the bottle and drank from it directly, heavily. In response Raven pouted and crawled forward, climbing into Anya's lap. 

"You can't take all the alcohol," she murmured. "Anastasia."

"Call me that again and you'll sleep on the couch," Anya said simply, ignoring Raven's noise of protest. 

"Fine, fine." Raven sighed and leaned her head against Anya's shoulder. "But you'll have to share then."

Wordlessly Anya handed over the bottle and watched as Raven drank from it. "So, truth or truth? How badly do you want to get naked and screw each other right here and now?"

"I want that very, very much."

"Good."


End file.
